


Is there something on my face?

by CanYouBelieveItsNotButter



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, High School, Kissing, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanYouBelieveItsNotButter/pseuds/CanYouBelieveItsNotButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Arin have their first sleepover and decide to try something new<br/>--<br/><i>Cautiously Mark leaned in closer to Arin's face, and Arin's heart was fluttering like a hummingbird, thrumming so loud he was sure Mark could hear it in the suspenseful silence in his bedroom. Arin instinctively licked his lips, tongue flitting out momentarily, and parted them, partially because of how heavily he must have been breathing, and also because he pretty much knew what was coming; that wasn't to say he was prepared for it.<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there something on my face?

"Please can we try it?"

Arin was met with puppy dog eyes, big brown soppy ones, and a pleading expression as he sat up in the bed. The gentle weight of a head rested on his lap and it stared up at him; he tried to avert his gaze from the other boy's, but it was becoming increasingly hard every second he put off answering. He knew full well what Mark was suggesting, and God did he want to agree, he would have loved nothing more than to have the courage to, but he didn't, and he didn't have a clue what the right answer would be.

After an agonising pause, all Arin could muster was a weak nod, staring through the dullness of his room to the wall opposing them; he hoped the darkness was hiding how profusely hot his face was. Mark shot up into a sitting position beside Arin immediately after the affirmation with an excited yelp, where Arin had to hastily hush him, hissing a 'be quiet' and thrusting out a hand towards his mouth; he didn't want to wake up his parents on their first sleepover together.

"Sorry!" Mark giggled in a whisper behind his hand and his chubby cheeks did the thing again, making the cutest little dimples either side. Arin's heart suddenly leapt into his throat, drying it and leaving a thick lump there to prevent him from speaking out; into the palm of his hand, Mark had nuzzled and kissed gently, unable to hide his little grin as he peeked over Arin's fingers at the boy's almost mortified expression. He had paralysed the poor kid with shock and embarrassment. "Arin, y'okay buddy?" He muttered, lowering Arin's hand to down beside him and out of the way.

Cautiously Mark leaned in closer to Arin's face, and Arin's heart was fluttering like a hummingbird, thrumming so loud he was sure Mark could hear it in the suspenseful silence in his bedroom. Arin instinctively licked his lips, tongue flitting out momentarily, and parted them, partially because of how heavily he must have been breathing, and also because he pretty much knew what was coming; that wasn't to say he was prepared for it.

Arin was no stud; he wasn't the guy dating and dumping people by the hour for the hell of it, and he sure as hell wasn't knowledgeable when it came to anything more than flirting. Even that he was pretty useless at. In all honesty, he had never kissed anyone before, not a single person, and as Mark was gradually leaning in closer and closer, dangerously close to his lips, moments away from pressing them together in a fleeting encounter, Arin couldn't. He turned away and winced, and he was sure his face was close to physically steaming; he could feel the concerned gaze of Mark beside him, singeing through the side of his head and making his brain positively ache with anxiety. He didn't want to give Mark the wrong impression, so attempted to jumble together some form of response in time.

"I, uh- it's not that I don't want to I justdon'treallyknowwhattodo-" Arin took a long, deep breath, letting it out heavy sigh. "Um, I've never really... kissed... before." He mumbled quietly, in the pointless hope that maybe Mark wouldn't hear.

Mark smiled warmly, and Arin caught the grin and comforting gaze out of the corner of his eye, making him turn to face the boy again by twisting his whole body. After a bit of duvet shuffling and pillow rustling, they were both sat cross legged and facing each other; the moment Arin looked directly into Mark's eyes and met his gaze, he looked away bashfully and laughed.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No-no, dude-!"

Arin gave a small snort; Mark pursed his lips happily at the little noise, how cute was that. He reached up a hand to Arin's face, Arin following it carefully with his eyes, and it gently touched his cheek, running down and feeling the soft curves of his rounded jawline. He let it rest there, and he murmured reassuring words to Arin. "Just follow me, you'll get the hang of it real quick."

Arin's hands were fumbling around nervously in his lap, body still and rigid and eyes refusing to move off of Mark; especially Mark's lips, his beautiful, insanely kissable lips, something that Arin was honestly intimidated by. What if his lips were too dry and split, or what if his breath reeked of that stench that builds up overnight in your mouth, or what if he ended up going completely stiff from nerves and unable to return the kiss; just as panic started to set into Arin's brain again, Mark began to lean in. Arin closed his eyes.

It was a warm, light weight pressing against his lips, a careful kiss that was nothing more than pushing their mouths together and moving them gently once to create a very quiet smack when Mark pulled apart from Arin. Arin's eyes stayed firmly shut for a moment, before he finally peeked out to be met with Mark's wide grin incredibly close to his face; he giggled. That had gone better than expected; apart from the fact that now he'd had it once, he wanted more, a lot more.

"That was nice..." Arin murmured. The thumb of Mark's hand on his cheek gently caressed the side of his face and this time it was Arin's turn to lean in, in a burst of confidence; the bout was short lived, however, when the kiss Arin tried to return was stopped by the bridges of their noses bumping together. Arin winced and made a comical face, grimacing and scrunching up his nose; Mark just laughed under his breath. With the hand still holding his face, Mark gently tilted it for Arin so their noses just missed, and they could both lean in for another nervous kiss.

They hardly pulled back after that, kissing and finishing and giggling then repeating, gradually becoming more confident and in sync; Arin was able to move his mouth against Mark's at the right rhythm eventually, their lips joining and pulling apart repeatedly, saliva collecting and making the noises louder and wetter with each smooch. Each time they relapsed into a kiss, Mark made sure to open up his mouth a little more and linger a moment longer than the last, and sure enough Arin would follow, little pink lips parting enough for Mark to make his next move.

Arin's mind was clouding over and starting to feel fuzzy; he was being absorbed into the kiss, completely zoned in on the sensation of Mark's mouth on his, the feeling of Mark pushing against him and dragging him deeper into it, the thought of nothing but Mark Mark Mark- oh, yes that was definitely a tongue making its way into his mouth. Arin let out a muffled moan-like noise and his hands flew up to grip onto the front of Mark's shirt; the hot, wet intruder sought out Arin's own tongue, and pressed against it tentatively before they both pulled away with a smack, Arin bowing his head and looking up at Mark with glazed eyes and red hot cheeks. Mark himself was flustered and nervous about having tried the move for the first ever time; he swallowed thickly. Had Arin not liked it, did he find that gross? Had he just fucked up all the progress he had made with his crush?

"Again." Was the breathy command that fell from Arin's lips after a minute of catching their breath; Arin didn't really know what he was doing, but soon again he was face to face with Mark and their lips were locked perfectly, desperately making out like they were trying to devour each other, to drown in the other boy's essence. Arin's hands that had been fisted in Mark's shirt now slid over his chest and to his shoulders with relaxed ease, hooking around his neck and hanging like it was all that was keeping Arin from slipping away from him. Now the tongue was back in his mouth, probing deep before it was harshly pushed back by Arin's own; each time they broke momentarily for a breath, their lips and tongues were met with a nasty sense of cold and loneliness, attracting them back like magnets.

It was all hot, wet and messy as their mouths collided, teeth clashed, tongues bumped and saliva dripped. Arin's hands had now moved up to lace his fingers through Mark's thick hair, and Mark was holding Arin's face close to his with both hands; the musk of heat and hormones was evident around them. They both had to pull away for a moment eventually, wiping the patches of saliva around their mouths away with the back of their hands and letting their bruised, well kissed lips have a break. Arin didn't know about Mark, but he was definitely feeling a warmth surging around his body and pooling in his gut, making him feel awfully sensitive and jittery.

"You're a good kisser." He remarked with a grin as he tried to distract his mind from the odd sensation he was experiencing; Mark laughed in response and muttered his thanks. Now sat an 'acceptable' distance apart from each other, hands suitably off of the other's body, the rush of adrenaline the encounter had given Arin was dissipating, slowly fading with his heavy heart beat and glowing cheeks back to just normal, and he was beginning to realise how much of a good thing that feeling actually was. Just as his thoughts were trailing and his gaze was too, absentmindedly over Mark's body, he had to blink his tired eyes hard and spit out something off the tip of his tongue. "We should probably get into bed now."

Mark agreed and they pulled back the pink duvet, climbing into the cramped single bed; Arin was very glad about Mark's suggestion to sleep in the bed together, even if he had been a little confused by it to begin with. He was pressed up comfortably close to Mark's tall figure, and the boy's arm fell over Arin's side, holding him close; Arin wasn't going to struggle away, so he gratefully snuggled into Mark's chest. Closing his eyes, another kind of warmth radiated from his chest, a soothing one that was helping him drift off to sleep.

"EEP-!" He let out an embarrassingly loud squeal of surprise, feeling the hands that had been above the small of his back slip down and quite blatantly grab his ass hard, and reached up to clasp both hands over his mouth. "Mark!..." He hissed, and gave a deadpan glare to the boy looking over him; the harsh expression faded when he noticed the dazed, sleepy look in Mark's eyes. He gave a dopey smile to Arin once he had noticed he was looking at him, and Arin was hastily being pulled even closer, further into Mark; he hardly had a choice but to wrap his own arms around Mark's waist. It was only from this close that Arin noticed Mark's noticeably heavy breathing and heartbeat, and his chest and face started burning a deep red when he also felt something below protruding and pressing against him. His dick, Mark Fischbach's dick, was jabbing his thigh through his boxers; Arin was ready to melt into a puddle right then and there.

Mark felt quite big, at least in comparison to Arin; unlike him, unfortunately, Arin hadn't yet been blessed with a visit from the puberty fairy, and was still stuck with a baby-fat riddled body and pre-teen-esque face. Mark, on the other hand, hadn't gone through puberty, he had positively just levelled up; a suddenly handsome face, beautiful curves to his waist and chest, and all of this Arin had to notice when he was firmly pressed against the boy's erection; it was riling him up even more.

A smooth roll of Mark's hips finally lit the match inside of Arin and he let out a shaky, hard breath. The hips moved again, one of his legs hooking around Arin's so he could easily grind into him. Arin swallowed harshly and dug his fingers gently into Mark's back; it was like he had a fever flaring up, but the curdling in his stomach was better than pleasant. His eyes started to feel heavier with each of Mark's little movements, every inch of his body rubbing into him, and he had to close them.

"Are you okay? With this, I mean?" Arin heard softly from above him, accompanied by Mark nuzzling concernedly into his hair. He nodded eagerly in response, or rather as eagerly as he could in the small space he had; he was a teenager, of course he had been looking forward to this moment in his life, but that wasn't to say he wasn't going to be worried about it. As if for further confirmation, Arin took in and held a deep breath before wriggling his hips around into Mark's and making him feel the erection that was tenting his underwear now, and this earned a sharp breath from Mark; he started to move against Arin again.

"I've been hard for a while... Don't think I'll last long..." Mark murmured through gulped breaths. The words and small sounds resonating down his neck made Arin shiver and his hips twitch and stutter, giving a particularly hard grind; little, pleasured squeaks started to rise out of Arin.

The two writhed and squirmed under the covers in a heated, increasingly sweaty bundle, bodies grinding together all over, cocks rubbing through thin cotton boxers; they clung to each other for dear life, arms coiling around waists hard, as they frantically tried to push closer and further into each other. Mark was letting out the most beautiful hushed sounds from above Arin, whispering 'god yeah's and whimpering 'don't stop's and practically sobbing 'so good's; his voice was broken, whimpering and utterly desperate, and it was fuelling the already roaring fire inside Arin. He was completely wrapped up in the feeling of it all; the wetness of precum soaking through their boxers and mixing between them, the way their movements became slicker and slicker, faster and more frenzied, how all the undivided attention and friction given to his cock was making it twitch and feel so good.

"A-ah-rin..." Mark gasped, possibly a little too loudly, but they were both too dazed and horny to care anymore. He started repeating the name like a mantra, moaning it softly right to Arin himself. "Arin, Arin, Ah-Arin, God, Arin-" This made Arin's heart thump so hard he was worried it would bounce out of his damn throat; instead, he moaned, strangled and held back, but just loud enough for Mark to hear.

"So close- I'm close, fuck don't stop, so close, oh-" Mark was babbling out whatever decided to come out, all in a hurried mess to reach his climax. He had rolled over half on top of Arin now, and was shamelessly humping him into the mattress, uncaring about Arin's cock now and dead set on reaching his own orgasm; Arin wasn't sure he needed the friction anymore anyway, the way Mark was now arching down and burying his face into his neck whilst letting out broken whines was more than enough to keep him achingly hard.

"Cum in your pants, baby, ah-... Come on." Arin encouraged quietly; his voice was uncharacteristically deep and smooth, the voice he usually put on for mock-sultriness, but now it was coming naturally, and Mark was obviously loving it. He was humping Arin's hip in small, quick grinds, cock constantly between the pressure of Arin and his own stomach; his voice climbed higher, his hands clasping onto Arin's waist, his fingers digging into the soft flesh hard enough to bruise. Arin was sure he could feel an entire absence of breath on his neck for a minute, but it was suddenly broken by a hard gasp and strangled cry.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, God, fuck, Arin, Arin, fuck, Arin-"

Mark went rigid with a subtle quiver, and a wet warmth began to spread in his boxers and onto Arin's hip; it came in several long bursts, cum spurting out into the already soaked fabric and each time followed by a whimpered gasp from Mark. Mark gradually relaxed and rolled his hips one last time to squeeze the last bit of cum from his dick. After a good minute or so of quiet panting and basking in the orgasmic afterglow, he managed to lift himself up by his weakened forearms, cocking his head at Arin.

Arin was dazed; he looked up at Mark with lidded, watering eyes, cheeks below stained a rich red and lip ready to match the colour from how viciously he was pulling it between his teeth. He wanted so desperately to reach into his pants and stroke himself hard to finish, but he couldn't will himself to move with Mark's gaze fixed on him. Carefully and slowly, Mark rolled over on top of Arin, so he was straddling his waist with his arms above Arin's head; his eyes flicked down to the erection twitching in Arin's pants, followed soon by one of his hands which started idly playing with the waistband.

"Can I-"

"Yes." Mark had begun to speak, but Arin immediately cut him off with confirmation, not wanting to waste any more time; he wanted to get off, more specifically for Mark to get him off, and he wanted it now.

Mark's fingers hooked over the waistband and slowly pulled it over Arin's cock; it was flushed and completely solid, throbbing and leaking precum impatiently under Mark's stare. Arin had to turn his head and close his eyes, blush painting his face. It took Mark a moment to gather himself and make a move, but quickly lifted his hand to his face to lick his palm; even the blurry, half view of the action was the most unintentionally hot thing Arin had ever seen anyone do. Suddenly the hand's slender fingers were wrapping around his cock and the sudden contact to his delicate skin was really something else, making him whimper and a shiver run through him, the fingers tightening to the perfect amount.

He could tell Mark was a little unsure, but none the less determined, watching him concentrate solely on all of Arin's little twitches and noises like he were studying for an exam on it. A jolt of pleasure made Arin's eyes almost cross and his hips shudder, Mark having squeezed up his dick and rested his fingers on the sensitive underside of his head; he let out a strangled groan of the boy's name, pleading with him.

"Keep... there, right there, keep doing that." He mumbled, but was met with a pang of disappointment when Mark moved his hand back down his shaft to the base in a gentle stroke. Arin was about to whine in protest; his head was instead blanked out entirely all of a sudden as the hand pumped his cock just right, adding a delicious amount of pressure to the spot under his head. He keened and nodded his head desperately; this time Mark complied, closing his fist right around Arin's head and beginning to pump him hard, pausing to switch directions every now and then to elicit a shaky sob from Arin and an attractive quiver. It was mesmerising Mark, hypnotising him, hand subconsciously speeding up it's motions gradually.

As Mark's movements started becoming more violent, so did the noises coming from Arin, where once little squeaks were now replaced with strangled back moans; he had to throw an arm over his face, muffling the noise with his inner elbow, and used the other to grip onto the sleeve of the arm of Marks that was jerking his cock. His hips were rolling up into the thrusts, meeting Mark half way and practically fucking his fist, cock red raw and oozing precum to make the motions slicker and hotter and so much fucking better; he was so close, close to cumming and close to screaming Mark's name in desperation.

"Mark, gonna- oh god ohgodohgod-" He hissed and spluttered out, just in time before he felt his balls tighten and Mark's second hand come down and roll them in his palm lightly. That was all it took for Arin to convulse suddenly, eyes rolling back and drool slick mouth hanging open silently; his cock twitched violently in Mark's hand as it shot white ribbons of cum over the two of them, some hitting Mark's shirt and the rest lying splattered up Arin's, coming quickly and fucking _hard_. While Mark was staring wide eyed at the sight, Arin's eyes were slipping shut tiredly. He relaxed his body gradually, breath raspy, chest palpitating; he had to slip a hand down Mark's arm to still his wrist when the boy had the nerve to give his oversensitive cock another stroke, groaning at the feeling until Mark moved his hand away entirely.

As the two relaxed in the afterglow and back into reality, Arin rubbed his damp eyes and gazed to Mark; the boy was, again, staring at him lovingly, it was actually quite cute.

"Mark?"

"Huh..."

"Hey, dude."

Mark shook his head and swallowed, blinking back to look at Arin with an awkward, toothy smile. "Sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't tend to write much and this took fooooreverrrr so thank you for reading :P


End file.
